Tell Me a Story
by Annie May Detective
Summary: Flapping wings, sightless eyes, slipping memory. AU Xx Now countinuing xX
1. Prologue

Tell Me a Story By: Annie May Detective

A/N: Came to me at… what; one AM? Yeah… ha ha… Enjoy! Since apparently I'm "good" at angst.

Pairings: Implied Ed x Al, you decide if it's brotherly love or not… Whatever floats your boat! (Actually it's a STRONG Ed x Al) ((Well technically Ed x Alfons))

Alfons had known Ed for a long period of time. He had decided that the young man was certainly delusional. Always making up stories about him and an inexistent brother; or was it possible he was just telling stories about a long since deceased brother…? Honestly he didn't know, but nonetheless the stories were interesting. The way Ed spouted them off as though they were true. Most of the time he just shrugged them off, no matter how Ed insisted they were the real deal. A place were alchemy and magic over ran science; no such thing.

Ed had always told him that he looked like his brother Alphonse, the one that were in his stories. The brother that he loved so dearly, who Ed always murmured in his sleep. Alfons sometimes seemed to believe that, that boy was real. He had too, no one really could talk about a fictional character in their sleep… could they? Alfons recently came to the conclusion that Al HAD to be real.

"Ed, tell me another story about your brother and yourself."

"You won't laugh, will you?" Edward grumbled, scrawling down a couple more words in his journal.

It was a freezing winter outside, one that prevented anyone from traveling. Blizzards were common in Germany, or as Ed said Briggs. Alfons and Edward had been trapped in their cold apartment, probably for a week. It was hard to tell since it was dark all the time.

"Of course not." Alfons said, chuckling as he leaned into a more comfortable position in his desk's chair.

"That's what you always say…" Ed grumbled, turning his chair to face Alfons.

"Well, go on," The German urged," Tell me a story."

"You're persistent for once." Ed sighed, crossing his arms," What's up with that, huh?"

Alfons shrugged. He knew Edward would be specious of him, normally he never asked _this _way. He knew the older boy would need some form of therapy; which is why he decided to read up on the subject. Just to help his mysterious friend; since he would never go see one himself. Not even if his only friend suggested it. "I just feel a little down since we're stuck in here. Your stories make me feel better, is that a good enough answer?"

"They're not stories. They're the truth; I swear." Ed said, 'Not like you care…'

"Don't be such a downer Debbie!" Alfons teased playfully.

"Just _shut up!_ You don't know anything!" Ed yelled, grabbing his journal and pencils; then stomping out of the room. Leading himself into the bedroom, and proceeding to slam the door shut.

The blond was utterly shocked; normally Ed wouldn't go off like that.' Maybe it could be the fact that we've been inside the house for a while. And it is silent most of the time…' Then, he decided to leave the older boy be for a while. Sighing, he went back to rocket designs for a while.

"Stupid Heiderich, stupid other side of the gate, stupid me." Ed grumbled, punching his bed after every word. He could feel his long since pent up emotions trying to get out. He bit his lip to keep from screaming; soon drawing blood from the biting. "Damn it." He grumbled, wiping the liquid so it wouldn't run onto his shirt and stain it. Last thing he wanted was Heiderich asking him what happened to his shirt; since he always did the laundry. He looked at the ceiling," Al, what are you doing know?" He whispered, excepting to hear his brother's voice reply. "Mm-hmm, I see." Ed mumbled dreamily, laying his head into the pillows. "How is everyone?" He said faintly, tucking himself into bed, still fully clothed. "I see…" Then he tossed off his shoes, hearing them land in a 'thunk' to the floor.

"Al… how are _you…?_"

"Edward…? I'm sorry; hey look, I made you dinner." Alfons said quietly, knocking on the door. "Ed? I'm coming in," he opening the door," Look I'm sorry…" His eyes wandered to his friend's bed. 'Oh… he fell asleep…' Sitting on his adjacent bed, he looked around the room. Eyes then falling onto Ed's journal that was resting on the side table; it was the journal that he never looked in. Though Ed wrote in it every day, ever since he had met him. Curiously, Alfons reached for it, opening to the recently dog eared page.

'_Dear Al,_

_The blizzard hasn't stopped here. Was it like this when teacher said she survived in Briggs? Of course teacher was outside, and I'm inside. Oh wait, Alfons wants something…'_

"What'd doin' with that Al…? Silly…" Ed grumbled, sleepily knocking the journal out of the German's hands.

"N-no Ed, it's not Al; it's _Heiderich. _You know, you're stupid friend?" Alfons said, retrieving Ed's journal.

"Don't pick it up Al… I'll get it… in a second…" Ed mumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Edward, it's not Al." Alfons insisted," It's _Alfons._"

"Yeah, yeah; I know Alphonse." Ed smiled sleepily, causing his chewed lip to crack. He reached down and grabbed his journal," Silly Al, I was going to show you this later." Ed's eyes searched the room," When we got back home. But we're still here… in the other realm."

"Stop it, you're delusional Edward. Just stop… and come to eat your dinner… okay?" Alfons racked his hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"Why so serious? Using my name and all, normally you just say brother… Remember?"

"Ed, you're-"

"Brother." Edward corrected, moving himself so he was perched next to Alfons on his bed. Sighing contently, he rested his head on the younger boy's shoulder. "Silly Al," He mumbled, brotherly running his hand through Alfons's hair," Silly Al."

"Please stop." Alfons stiffened, wiggling his shoulders so Ed's head would roll off. Ed refused to move, hugging the blond closer to him. "We haven't hugged in a long time Al. I've been so cold to you… I'm sorry." Ed nuzzled his head into Alfons's neck.

Alfons couldn't help but to blush; shaking his head in another attempt to get Ed off. Ed looked up at him, eyes full of sleep. "Mm, silly Al…" He mumbled, for the fourth time.

Sighing Alfons mumbled," What's wrong… Brother?"

Seeing Ed cry wasn't something Alfons was used to. But after asking him that question, Ed cried for a long time. It seemed a little out of character for Ed. Normally he was strong, and it was hard to tell what he was feeling, unless you squinted.

Ed rambled off in English- though that's not what Ed himself called it. Alfons could only catch phrases of things. Though the repeated," I'm sorry," was starting to get to him. Alfons nervously started to run his fingers through Ed's hair to comfort him. Telling him that it was okay.

Then Ed lightly pecked Alfons on the cheek," I love you Al…" He mumbled, nuzzling the blonde's neck," I love you in a way I shouldn't…"

Though Alfons was still confused he mumbled," Tell me a story about us…"

A/N: Noooot to ruin the moment buuuut…. YAY! xD I wrote it all in one sitting. I need food know, ha ha… I haven't eaten since last night. So… now do you see what I meant in the pairing thingie. I think it would be 'One-sided Ed x Al' or something… Remember to review! I'm thinking on continuing this… Should I?


	2. Sightless Haze

_He hacked. Loud and hard, enough to splash blood into his hand. Eyes widening he looked at the shorter boy. "Did you…?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Oh."_

_Wiping the maroon onto his leg he looked at the shorter male. "Continue."_

"_No thanks." He answer was bitter and short, he stood._

"_Where are you-?"_

"_Nowhere genius, it's a blizzard." Golden orbs wondered, landing upon an open journal. Filled with scrawls of an almost incoherent manner. But readable to someone closer to him. "Did you-?"_

_Silence, then a heavy breath intake," Yes." Raspy, that's what he would say his voice sounded like. Golden pools widened," What… happened?" _

_Pushing from the bed, the older stood," Nothing… at all." He pasted on a grin," Let's have dinner then."_

_Scowling, the shorter crossed his arms," I know something happened. I can tell from you expression."_

"_Well you were half asleep when you saw me-"_

"_-Reading my diary? Is that what I saw?" The shorter's temper was burning, though he asked quietly," Did… something happen?"_

_The taller of the two swallowed," Yes."_

_Cursing, the other asked," What. Happened?"_

Gulp,_" Some… know you, things."_

"_No shit!"_

_The other held his hands up in front of his face," Honestly Edward it was nothing! I'm sure you're just a little loopy from being inside for such a long time!" He pressed his hand to the shorter's forehead," Sure enough Ed, you're burning up." He sighed, " Honestly, with the things you were saying I was pretty sure you were having a fever high."_

"_What did I say on this fever high, hm?"_

_The other thought over an answer," Sie dachte, ich wäre dein kleiner Bruder. Dann Art von ... vorgeformte irgendeine Form von Inzest. Dann wieder, Ich habe nie versucht, Sie zu stoppen, hm?" _

"_Oh ho, speak in German now. Bastard…"_

_/_

Why that was his dying thoughts? It wasn't anything mean, or sorrowful, or whatever. It was just Ed from a couple of months ago. It was one of those times he had gotten angry at him. He kept his mouth shut for the rest of the month. At first, Heiderich found it immature, but he really had a right to know. Right?

Sigh. Well he couldn't sigh; he was at some odd door now. Standing there peacefully, the pain that used to sting his lungs when he breathed was gone. Maybe it was because there was no need to breath, he shrugged mentally. Wait, he couldn't move his body?

"_I'm screwed… This isn't the Afterlife is it; I mean, me being forced to stand here forever? Wallowing in my thoughts… Sounds pretty damn depressing." _

"_**Hello Alfons Heiderich."**_

"_Who's there?"_

A form of lined up black speckles to form a human's body appeared. **"**_**I am what you call God… You are at the Gate, dear Alfons Heiderich."**_

He wished he could gulp, but he still couldn't move. _"Edward was right?" _

The human form chuckled," _**Sure was; Edward Elric has been here quite a few times in fact. Annoying child won't learn his lesson about taboos."**_

"_You come here… for having incestuous thoughts, and attempting to perform?"_

"_**No, thought I am well aware of the relationship between Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse Elric."**_

"_Then-?"_

"_**He has preformed human transmutation, a couple of times, as stated."**_

"_So it's-?"_

"_**Real? Yes; in his world. It's different than yours, but the same through linked ways."**_

"_Oh, I-"_

"_**He's tampering with human life again…"**_

"_Edward, you mean? Already? I thought he had to stop-"_

"_**Ahh, time travels faster here. It's been about a week from your departure. Though I didn't think Edward Elric would be capable of performing alchemy since he's still in your world."**_

"_H-he is?" _

"_**Oh don't get your hopes up, child. Don't you know-"**_

"_That human transmutation is impossible; yes."_

"_**Well nothing will happen."**_

"_You won't let me go talk to him, at least?"_

There was a harsh chuckle,_**" No one has ever and no one will."**_

Alfons didn't know how he did it, but he stepped. The black formed human wouldn't move. It was like they had switched places somehow. He frowned with an apology, leaving the creature at the Gate alone; as he darted into the ebony doors, which cried to him.

/

_Gasp, pant, gasp…_

Jesus, he hated the feeling of air hitting his lungs. It burned more than it should have. Maybe it was the fact of he hadn't used then in a week, added to his crippling disease. Blood, maroon and iron scented… pooling around him.

It was his, no doubt. He tried to push himself up from the floor, but his body wouldn't respond correctly to his thoughts. Spastically, he twitched on the floor. _Moan._

This wasn't going very well…. He mentally sighed to himself, since his breaths were still ragged. Searching, his eyes lightly scanned the room for Edward. "Ed-…," He found himself croaking out. There was silence, and then he heard a scream from behind him. Using the rest of his short bursts of strength, he turned to see who shrieked.

It was Edward Elric, all right. The young man was fumbling around, one hand pressed to his face, the other searching around for something.

"Fucking Gate… took my…" He heard a gasp from Ed. "T-took my…"

"Ed-….ward?"

"Heiderich!"

The young man tackled Heiderich. "I-it worked…. Gates, it actually worked…" Alfons winced, Ed was crushing his chest. "S-shit… Is that… blood?"

"Yeah…" Heiderich sighed," I kind of… coughed it up a little…"

Edward hugged lighter, but nudged his head into the gape of Alfons's neck," Mm… I missed you so much, you know?"

"Then why did you commit human transmutation, again?"

"Because I was hoping…. I was…" Edward was choking on his tears," Alfons… they took my… m-my vision."

/

"Al is…. He's going to kill me."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. I didn't even know alchemy was possible here. He'd be angry to know that it… it worked better here."

"Oh…"

Heiderich had finally pulled himself up. He had both arms trying to lead Edward to the bathroom to remove the blood from them; as Edward gripped him to help keep Alfons upright. "Where's your brother, anyways?"

"The market… He's bound to come in at any minute… Shit… he's going to be pissed." Edward's sightless hazy eyes darted to and fro nervously.

"Now Edward, with the way you talk about him… I'm sure he'll be… just a little silent-" _Hack_,"- . Anyways… where's the bathroom?" Alfons was groping the doorknobs of the unfamiliar place, not yet used to the movement.

Ed sucked in a breath, he hated the sound of Heiderich coughing," It should be the second door from the room up just came from; on the left."

There were stepping sounds," Right… right…"

The door opened, as Heiderich pushed Edward into it. "You're covered in my blood… Hell, more of my blood them I am covered in." Alfons looked at his nude body, observing himself.

"Just shut up." Ed winced, as Heiderich searched the drawers. "The towels are in the second bottom draw…"

"Oh, thanks." Alfons winced when he bent over to get the towels out, his chest was heaving.

"Here… I'll help you," Ed fumbled for the door handle, but slipped onto the floor," Ouch!" He heard Heiderich trip also, though from the noises, his landing wasn't as soft.

Wincing though, Alfons handed the towel over to Ed. "It's all over your arms… and shirt… and pants… and face… and-"

"YEAH I GET IT!" Ed yelled, he roughly rubbed the towel over his arms. "Did I get it all on this arm?"

Heiderich sighed, using his own towel to wipe Edward's arm," You hardly got any. You're going to need to get a shower."

Edward groaned, resting his head onto Alfons's bare chest. "I just…. Wanted…," He sighed, hitting his head harder onto the blonde's chest," That's the problem; it's always what I want. Maybe I'm doing this… just to know I'm still alive."

_Scream._

/

"I'm home Niisan, I got us some-"

/

Current situation; not going so well. Explanations; failing. Comprehension; not coming in that clear.

"I was being selfish again Alphonse! Please… don't cry like that." Edward knew his brother was sobbing, just from the soft whimpers. He didn't have the heart to move his head from Heiderich's chest though; knowing the fact of his clouded-over eyes would cause Alphonse to weep more.

Warmth covered his head; stroking his golden hair. It was Heiderich, for sure. Ed sighed, and stopped the German from continuing the activity. He could hear Al drop, to his knees, no doubt. Fore he had dropped the groceries onto the counter as soon as he entered the apartment.

"N-niisan… What are you-?" Alphonse's voice came out struggled," I-I thought… that…"

/

Heiderich's eyes widened. Though his doppelganger couldn't finish the sentence, he knew just what he was referring to. "Ed-….ward?" His voice was coming out like it did when he had said his first words when he was out of the deadness of the Gates; stringing all the syllables was hard.

"Niisan?"

Ed ran a hand through his hair, groaning angrily," Everything is so fucked up."

Edward felt a hug, a soft and gentle hug that could only belong to his little brother. "Oh Niisan," Al whimpered," Don't be sad Niisan. I'm not mad Niisan. Niisan…" Al was cooing softly, as he rocked his brother. Alfons was aside of them, lightly keeping a towel over his waist; he was trying to hold in his hacking. It failed.

Al's eyes widened," Alfons?" He used a towel to clean the boy's mouth where blood was spilt over. Heiderich remained still, in awe on how well the boy was taking this. If something like this happened to himself, he would practically be ripping his hair out of his scalp.

/

Alphonse Elric was holding it in. He was constantly biting his lip throughout dinner. Nothing had happened, really. Edward changed clothes, and let Alfons's borrow some of his. He could tell his older brother regretted tossing out everything that was Alfons Heiderich, packing up, and then moving out farther away.

Ed wasn't looking at him, and Alfons was trying to start a little conversation. Though he failed, for all he received was a yes or no answer to his questions. If he asked a non-yes/no question, then he would get a shrug, or an 'I don't know'.

"Where… are we going from here?"

_Shrug _, " I don't know," Though the question had long been prodding annoyingly in Alphonse's brain. He could tell the question was pestering his brother too.

Poking at his dinner, he excused himself.

Closing his bedroom door, he pushed his ear the rough hardwood. It really wasn't like him to spy on someone, but he had to know what was going on.

"I'll do the dishes." Edward said, Al heard his chair squeaking out as he pushed it.

"Nonsense, I will." Heiderich said, moving much quicker than Ed when he pulled his chair out.

It was odd that his brother was moving so slow. Normally, Edward would be making quick short bursts of energy when he was steamed like this. Alphonse sighed heavily; maybe it was Alfons who was making him change like that.

Al felt guilty that he had never been the one to change Edward's habits, but Alfons could do it easily. Edward said he always took the blame though; maybe he shouldn't this time around.

_Right, like I can do that_. He found himself chuckling darkly, which also was a little bit out of character for him. _Niisan's roommate is affecting me I guess. NO, NO! Bad Alphonse, don't blame other people for something that's your fault!_

After musing a bit, he sighed darkly, and presses his ear once more the wooden door.

A/N: WOOT! :D I think I must be growing as an author, since this chapter flowed right out of my fingertips~ Plus, I actually made the characters a bit more... in character... Like last year I NEVER made the characters curse, even if they were short-tempered.

Also, as you may have noticed, I'M COUNTINUING THIS :D! We're in for one bumpy ride as it seems. Things are about to get extremely AU (is it wasn't enough already). D: I feel a bit un-original for the 'losing sight' thing, but I thought of Edo losing his sight before I watched Brotherhood xD I even thought,' Dang it! Now I should make him lose his voice, or something!' But Ed without his voice... would be like Aaron the Unicorn without cursing. :D Reviews are love, subscribing is hugs!


	3. It's Disgusting

A/N: Short chapter update! This is were is gets a little more AU.

Like one how Papa HoHo is alive.

XxXxX

Edward sighed, plopping himself down onto his bed lazily. "Heiderich… could you get me a glass of vodka?"

Heiderich looked at him, wide-eyed, and blinked a couple of times.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Edward grumbled, rolling his own. And Heiderich just sighed in return," I thought you were trying to stop drinking."

Ed chuckled darkly." Hey, I don't drink that much. Only in tough situations, like this," He tossed a bit into his bed," It's in the top right drawer on my night stand."

Alfons sighed, and pulled out the bottle of alcohol from the dark wooden night stand. "Hiding it, I assume?"

Ed just waved his hand with a snort, until Alfons placed the glass bottle into it. "It's not as easy as it looks, since he always tries to clean my stuff. We haven't been in this apartment for a whole week yet, and he's tried to clean house twice." Ed took off the bottle's cap, and chugged down the alcohol. He shakily placed the bottle into the taller's out-stretched hand, since he didn't want to drop and shatter it.

"So I'm going to stay in this room?"

"For… tonight."

Edward wasn't the best at holding alcohol; it was his short stature and the fact two of his limbs were fake. Alfons could tell that he was going to have to sleep on the floor. When Edward was intoxicated he had horrible night terrors. He would kick and scream as loud as possible. Maybe it was just best for Alfons to go into Alphonse's room.

No, no. I mustn't bother Alphonse. Heiderich said, scolding himself for even thinking the thought. Al was a nervous wreck, and he hasn't even found out the worst part of Edward's transmutation. Heiderich honestly thought Alphonse was taking it well until the boy snapped at him.

XxXxX

"This is the dining room… we'll just," _Ahem_," Refrain from using it until further notice." Al shuffled past the room, in horror of the blood and transmutation circle. "This is my room," Al pointed to the right;" This is Niisan's_," Ahem_," Room." He pointed to the second door to the right.

Turning around he pointed to the first door to the left," This is Father's room. And I'm sure you're well aware of the bathroom."

Al proceeded the tour of the slightly larger than the one Ed and he had, apartment. Heiderich was hacking through the whole thing, occasionally having to rest against the walls.

"And you'll be sleeping-"

_Hack. _

"Please stop that, right now!" Al screeched, causing Ed to yelp from his position of pretending to read a novel. "I-it's your entire fault Alfons," He spat angrily, while his voice remained deathly low," Heiderich."

Alfons didn't know how to respond, but when he tried to at least answer, he coughed up a little bit of blood onto the shirt he borrowed from Edward. This wasn't the best reply in Alphonse's book, the shorter teen hissed at him," You've ruined Niisan's favorite shirt. You know that was from our original home, right?" Alphonse pushed Heiderich into a wall, his eyes flaring up with spite. He looked like he was about to lash at the German until-

"I'm home boys!"

Then Al pushed Heiderich into the bathroom.

XxXxX

Of course Alphonse didn't want to tell his father what had happened. After shoving the lighter blonde into the restroom, he couldn't just act causal. He wanted to look for his brother for some guidance, but Edward was blocking his facial expression with his bangs. He hated Edward avoiding him like that, and couldn't help but to burst into tears.

Hoenheim didn't know what to think of the current event, so he just scooped up his little boy.

"Dad," Edward spat out, gaze lingering in his book," Could you… talk to Al for a while. He's just emotionally scarred." Edward's voice came out as if it happens every day.

Hoenheim nodded, and just took his youngest son into his room.

XxXxX

Hoenheim sighed, as he left the youngest alone in his room. First things first, he needed to talk to Edward. Traveling out into the room where Ed was sitting he tapped his foot in front of the boy. Edward sighed," What do you want?"

"What's happened to your vision; human transmutation perhaps?" Ed gasped, placing down his book. "How did you know? You haven't even," He attempted to avoid the heavy gaze," talked to Alphonse…"

Hoenheim snorted, hitting the elder son," How stupid do you think I am? That book you were reading," _Whack_!" was upside-down." With that his father abandoned the room in a few heavy stomps of his feet. "You should be ashamed." _Slam!_

XxXxX

Alphonse was hiccupping lightly, as he stumbled out of his room. Hoenheim stormed out behind him, going into his own room with a 'slam' noise. Al wiped his eyes, going for Edward's room. Hoenheim had yelled at him for being a baby, then called Alphonse a dirty word that Al himself didn't know the meaning of. But Edward got worse than him, for sure. Alphonse tried to erase those harsh words, he really did; yet they burned demonically into his mind.

"Niisan?" Alphonse Elric asked quietly, opening his brother's door after a few knocks at it. He scanned the room for his brother, finding the elder curled into a ball on the bed. Heiderich, Al mentally hissed his name, was in the chair next to Edward's bed, reading a novel that had to do with rockets.

Alfons looked up from his book, closing it. The physically thirteen boy had red-rimmed eyes, from crying so violently, that ruined his wonderful brown-grey eyes. "Don't wake Edward," Alfons mumbled," Trust me."

Alphonse plopped angrily onto Edward's bed, yet not disturbing the heavy sleeper. "I've known my brother longer than you have," He retorted. Heiderich pulled at his cuticle, which wasn't his best of habits, and then he met eyes with Alphonse," Fine wake him up… Whatever."

Al looked pathetic, but he shook his brother lightly. Wondering why Heiderich was cramming his fingers into his ears with his face screwed up tightly. Alphonse pushed his brother a little more, just hardly adding a little more pressure than before.

Then, Edward screamed. It was the most tragic of sounds to Al, and he hugged his brother tightly. Hoenheim had heard the noise, and he slammed something to the floor that Alphonse couldn't identify. "What's… wrong with Niisan," Al asked timidly as he looked at Heiderich for guidance," is he okay?"

Alfons sighed, and racked a hand through his light blonde hair. "Promise you won't pester Edward about it later but, he's drunk." Heiderich felt guilty for going against the older golden-haired boy, but he couldn't just leave Alphonse hanging.

Al looked at him, wide-eyed, 'Are you serious?' his expression read. Heiderich grumbled a curse and nodded a yes to him.

Then Alphonse whirled around, and headed out the door, leaving Alfons alone again with Edward.

XxXxX

_"Father," Edward began voice trembling slightly," What is your opinion on… homosexuality?"_

_Hoenheim snorted, as he violently turned his newspaper's page, "It's disgusting."_

_Ed fought back tears that day. The day his father told him that what he was, was revolting. _

A/N: Duh duh DUUUH! :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed... Getting Edo drunk?

Ed: A birrd in da hand iz worth tooowooo in da buzzzh. *passes out*

Al: NIISAN!

Heiderich: No Al, THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO BE ON TOP!

Al: Yaaay!

O.O This chapter was kinda depressing. Reveiw?


	4. Friends Don't Let Friends Freeze

A/N: Yes. I've spent about 300 words describing Hei-chan taking his shirt off. Yet I spent it making him sickly and awkward. xD

**IMPORTANT: WHAT PAIRING DO YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE (vote in comment, in person, through e-mail, through PMs)**

**A) Elricest**

**B) Ed/Hei**

**C) Hei/Al**

**D) Ed/Al/Hei **

**E) NONE OF THE ABOVE! *insert your segestion that you think would go with the story***

Onto the story~

Heiderich sighed, as he racked through his mind. He was resting in the bathroom, pulling off Edward's shirt that he'd borrowed and stained with blood. Slipping hid bony arms out of the sleeves, he pushed it over his head. The shirt was a little smaller than what he usually wears, but only lengthwise. It wouldn't come off his head; Alfons sighed and pulled it down again to observe why. _I forgot to unbutton the top button_, he mumbled quietly to himself. After fixing the problem, he pulled off the shirt tiredly.

His sky aqua eyes rested upon himself in the mirror, examining himself fully this time, instead of the quick glances he'd give. Same lanky, bony, deathly pale person he was before. '_Should I be happy I'm alive?' _Alfons couldn't help but to think to himself. He could find reasons why, like on how he was with Edward, and now he could say goodbye to his parents. Though he knew there were many more reasons on why he should be sad he was back. Like how Alphonse hated his guts, and how he knew he was going to die again from his mystery disease. Shuddering at the thought of being at the Gate again, he observed his lanky body once more.

Turning to view his back, he gasped. Two lines were positioned on his shoulder blades, they were red and the skin was swollen. Heiderich debated on touching the angry maroon lines, but curiosity won over. Poking one cautiously, he winced at the feeling of pressure, his eyes stayed locked on the lines. At first Alfons thought it was pain he was feeling, but the pain subsided and became an urge to itch. Knowing he was going to regret it later, the German raked his nails along the lines on his shoulders. The urge went away and he bent over to pick up the night shirt he was going to wear to bed. As his skin tightened when he bent, the itchy feeling returned. The blond hissed and scratched at it again, almost involuntarily. Alfons began to regret touching it, as he slipped the shirt on, for when the hem dropped past his shoulders, hardly touching the lines, he felt another urge to scratch.

Of course the urge was getting a little stronger each time it was hardly touched. If Alfons were to talk he had the feeling to claw at his back, since shoulders move naturally when you step. Also, the shirt was rubbing against the lines ever so slightly, causing him to hiss at the light caresses.

_Hack._

'_Well isn't this just peachy? My back is burning like Hell, and I'm starting to cough.' _Heiderich sighed in defeat, as he slipped off the night shirt. Relieve washed over him, the cold air on his swollen shoulders was satisfying, now he could at least walk more comfortably to Edward's room. Alfons knew he should avoid contact with anyone, because he didn't want to be questioned on why he was only in boxers.

He peeked his head out of the bathroom door, as he switched out the lights. Alfons sighed as he saw no one lurking in the hallways, though he didn't really expect anyone to out at midnight. His hand rested upon the wall as he navigated back to Ed's room, which was a hard task since he couldn't turn on the lights, because he risked waking any light sleepers. Sighing as he entered the room, the white-blond plopped onto the floor.

He found himself encountering another problem, though. When Alfons laid down onto the rough wooden floor, his back crawled, as though it had bugs lurking under the skin. Cursing, Alfons contemplated laying on his only blanket he was given. '_Should I not sleep at all from the irritation, or sleep and risk freezing?' _Knowing that tomorrow would be eventful, the German chose to sleep on top of the blanket, and he used his clothes for a makeshift cover. Next thing he knew, he was slumbering heavily.

XxXxX

"_**Oh Edward Elric? Hello?"**_

XxXxX

_Hack._

Alfons groaned at his awakening. Coughing up bile was normally how he began his days, or how he _used _to begin his days, that is. The German still felt uncomfortable with the fact that he was legally dead for a whole week. Of course, to the outside world, he still was dead. _'Still was dead._'

He shifted in his pile of clothes and blanket, not very surprised that his toes were numb. '_At least the temperature helped my back.'_ Alfons sighed, and pulled his feet to his chest, as he sat up. Rocking slowly as he tried to keep his body temperature normal. This was no unusual activity for the white-blond though, since he'd lived in the harshly cold Germany all his life. Ever since his health went spiraling down though, the occurrence of frozen limbs became more often. Everyone always told him that he should move somewhere sunnier, but Heiderich loved his country to much to leave it.

His head cocked over to spy on Edward's slumped form. Sweat was pooling off of his head, and he was muttering in his sleep, usual drunken dreams for the alchemist. The German desperately needed warmth, though he didn't want to wake Edward. Standing up, Alfons silently traveled over to the heavily draped window, to peek at the time. Though when opened, dust fluttered down, and was sucked into the young man's failing lungs. He coughed, bending over at the strength of his rasping. Mouth falling open, Alfons turned to check on Edward. _'Should have known he'd still be snoring…'_

Going back to the task of checking the time of day, Alfons reopened the drapes, but this time protecting his lungs since he held his breath while doing the activity. It was still dark-dark, which meant the moon was still up. Alfons figured it was probably four in the morning,'_ Great, I hardly ever get any sleep.'_

He knew it was too early to go out to make himself breakfast, and he still was shivering head-to-toe. '_You win…'_ He grumbled to himself, as he snuggled under the covers with Edward. Alfons wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, so he could get warmer quicker. Ed refused slightly, in his deep sleep, and Alfons hoped this body contact with the alchemist wouldn't cause more screams from his night terrors. When there was no response, the German dug his nose into the crook of Edward's neck, as an attempt to get a little warmer. '_Edward smells… nice._' Alfons felt himself blushing on how awkward everything was becoming. '_Like… cinnamon and oil. Well, that doesn't sound very nice.'_

Alfons shrugged off the feeling, and pulled the covers up higher over Edward and him.

XxXxX

'_Why is it… so damn hot…?' _Edward grumbled in his muddled, hung over mind. He pushed his arms back to stretch, but found that task impossible. Cracking an eye open, he attempted to inspect why, but was hit once again with the fact of his dull vision. Hissing, he smacked his head with a curse. Trying to figure out what was going on, he felt around him. Tons of blankets were covering him, and there was a heavy weight on his back and he was pretty darn sure there was an arm wrapped around him. "Alphonse…?" He questioned out, just guessing vaguely.

"What?"

Not the Al the alchemist was thinking, but still, the whole situation would still be weird. "Did we…?" Ed mumbled, hoping there wasn't going to be a yes in reply. "Did we… what?" Edward sighed in relieve, "Never mind."

_Hack._

"Heiderich, could you… Ya' know, get your arm off of me?" Ed sighed as the weight was removed, and he could move around a bit more freely in the small-sized bed. "Why are you even up here?" He grumbled, tossing one of the many covers off of him. "I was… freezing," Alfons mumbled in reply," I'm not good at keeping heat. Last thing I wanted was to… freeze… It would make me," _Hack," _Sicker."

Edward shuddered, at the thought of him roommate getting worse with his mystery illness. The golden haired boy grabbed the taller's arm, and let him wrap it around him again. "Thanks, but I was just about to get up for-"

"BREAKFAST!" Alphonse slammed open his brother's door, holding a plate of hotcakes. His grin was wide and cheery, and he was wearing a flowery apron over his pajamas. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk yesterday you guys," The brunette gushed as his silver eyes fell upon the scene before him. Alfons was tangled up with his brother in the small wooden bed. Alfons was blushing," Al… it's really not what it looks like. I swear!"

"No-not what it looks like?" Al screeched, dropping the plate of food, his fingers ran through his hair and silver eyes were wide with disbelieve. Edward was avoiding turning around, he couldn't find himself to look Al in the eye. Even if he did feel like doing so, he wouldn't, in fear of Alphonse figuring out what had happened. "Niisan! Look at me!" Alphonse stomped his slipper-covered foot," Tell me what happened!"

"Alfons was just cold. And I didn't want him to get sick, so I forced him to crawl into my bed."

'_Lies._' Alfons could help but to mumble into his head. Of course, Edward was just doing what was best for his brother. It's not like anything sexual was going on earlier, though Alfons wasn't going to say that he didn't enjoy sleeping in the same bed as Edward. The German hadn't had contact with anyone in what seemed like forever; or at least positive contact, such as snuggling or hugging for a long period of time. His mother always informed him that those activates weren't for men, unless they were married or heavily in love. '_Maybe I am in love.' _Alfons mentally bashed his head for even having the thought cross his mind,' _No, bad! I cannot like a person of the same gender! I owe Edward my life, not my childish affections!'_

Alphonse sighed," Okay then… come on to eat breakfast. And hurry up please!" He promptly turned out the door after making swift work at picking up the fallen plate which had surprisingly not spilt any of its still hot contents.

Ed grumbled as he got up," Damn, do I have a slipping headache."

Alfons chuckled as he too pulled out of bed," That's what you get for drinking." His voice chimed, though it was rough from all the hard coughing.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ed snorted, as he pulled on another shirt over his under one. "Gates is it cold," He chuckled," No wonder you thought you were going to freeze your toes off." Alfons nodded," Should have felt it earlier."

Today's mood was lighter than the previous day's. Though Heiderich honestly couldn't shake some odd feeling; searching his mind for why, he stumbled upon what had occurred in the bathroom. But as soon as the thought of it came to mind, he felt an itching sensation on his back that made his skin crawl. '_Dandy.'_ He sighed to himself.

"Let's go." Edward cheered as he marched to the door blindly. The golden-haired boy was always excited for meal times, even if he was depressed, the meal would lighten him up. "Edward," Alfons groaned," You're trying to go out through the closet door."

"Am not," Ed huffed," Not funny Heiderich." The shorter crossed his arms angrily as he steamed away. Heiderich chuckled," It is for me~" He couldn't help but to tease Ed a little. Though Ed still seemed to be a little uncertain on the whole 'oh no, I've lost my sight' thing. Of course Heiderich snorted as he opened the door to Ed," Ladies first."

Snorting and sticking out his tongue, the alchemist stamped past him, making sure to step on one of the German's feet. "Whoopsie! I didn't see you there, after all, I'm blind~" Alfons couldn't help but to chuckle and scratch at his back involuntarily.

"Ya' know one good thing about being blind?" Ed asked with a chuckle, as he and the taller of the two stood outside the bedroom's door.

"What, the fact you can stamp on peoples feet?"

Ed snorted," Nope. The fact that the sunlight can't make my headaches worse." Alfons jabbed him in the ribs," You're such a nut."

"Sure am~"

Then they headed towards the kitchen, footsteps echoing quietly on the floor. Ed had his head down, as he sat in his usual seat at the table. Alfons pulled up a chair, and placed it in the vacant spot at the table.

Alphonse cheerily came in," Well, glad to see you all awake~" He walked over to the table and undid his girlish apron. Leaning over, he shoveled a few hotcakes off the center platter with a spatula and served them to Edward and Alfons. "Enjoy, they're cinnamon."

XxXx

"Thanks for breakfast Alphonse!" Heiderich grinned at the physically younger boy," It was great." He couldn't help but to ruffle the boy's neat brown hair in a parental way. He used to do that to Edward, but Alfons never got the most positive response back. Al, on the other hand, giggled at the fact of Heiderich treating as though he really was a few years younger.

Hoenheim stepped out of his door, and entered the kitchen by following his nose. "Hello boys." He piped cheerily, patting Alfons on the back with a sign of approval and then grinned at Alphonse. "I see you've made pancakes. That's nice!"

Sitting down next to Edward, who was yet to leave the table, Hoenheim grimaced at his oldest boy. "Morning to ya' too," Ed mumbled, pushing himself out of his chair, and stomped away.

Hoenheim was steaming as he turned around to yell at Edward, but Alphonse stopped him," Leave Niisan alone! It's not his fault!"

Hoenheim snorted in an arrogant way," Is that so? Is it _never _his fault?"

Yelping, Alphonse jumped back. "I-I'm sorry, sir!"

"Much better," Hoenheim mumbled, taking a vicious bite out of a hotcake. "Much better."

XxXx

Alfons felt like slapping the man. He always observed Hoenheim as a pretty decent father. He was strict at most times, but this was over the limit.

"Alfons," Hoenheim began, directing his gaze to the stiff boy," You okay? You've been clawing at your back since I've arrived in here?"

"O-oh?" Alfons pulled his hand out of the collar of his shirt. Blood was caked under his nails. Blushing, he hid his hands from the older man. "S-sorry," He mumbled.

Hoenheim ,though, chuckled," No need to get flustered!"

"Right," Heiderich said, with a chuckle. "I'll be off now. Morning walk."

Alphonse grabbed his shoulder," Wait! I'll come with you!"

XxXx

"I think you need another jacket!" Alphonse said, as he took off one of his two coats. Heiderich just rolled his eyes," Then you'll freeze."

Alphonse huffed, his white breath floating around him," Better me than you. You're practically skin and bones! And you go outside in this freezing weather with just one jacket! I, on the other hand, am a perfectly healthy young adult, how remembers more than one jacket in case it snows!"

"Young adult?" Heiderich laughed, pushing Al in a brotherly way. Alphonse stuck his tongue out," I can't help it."

"Better than no body at all?"

"Dang right." Alphonse laughed, shoving his hands into his pocket," Are you sure you don't want my jacket?"

Heiderich smiled, looking down at his gloved hands," I'll be fine." Though he wasn't feeling too well, for his hands were freezing to the bone. Also, he was struggling not to cough in public; disability wasn't something you wanted to show. '_Damn my lack of staying warm. Dang my lack of smarts; I should have brought another jacket. And I shouldn't borrow one from Alphonse, because he could get sick.'_

Sighing, he caught up to Alphonse with a brisk walk; contemplating whether it was a good idea to leave Edward alone with his father.

A/N: Ta-da!~

_Fick_( just about all the German I know besides 'Ich bein ein Donut'. ((I am a doughnut)_)_! Did this take forever. xD I have the motivaton... Imma just a lazy butt.

**IMPORTANT: WHAT PAIRING DO YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE (vote in comment, in person, through e-mail, through PMs)**

**A) Elricest**

**B) Ed/Hei**

**C) Hei/Al**

**D) Ed/Al/Hei **

**E) NONE OF THE ABOVE! *insert your segestion that you think would go with the story***


	5. Nervous Much?

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't confusing~

The scenes are at different times. Like Edward's is a little behind Al and Heiderich's.

I tried to wirte WITH DRAAAMAAA!

XD

Anyways, the reasults for the pairings were basically one of everything, with no winner. So... I tried my best at everything~

Don't worry you guys, I'll fit your votes in here some how. I got Elricest(personal favorite) and kinda Al/Hei. You'll see what I mean.

"Edward," Hoenheim snapped as soon as the door shut," get out here."

Ed couldn't help but to curse at the thought of being alone with his father. The man has horrible in general, and he had no parental skills at all. Wasn't this stuff categorized as child abuse, scratch that, abuse? He was pretty sure that no one cared about abuse of legal citizens. It wasn't like Ed was going to go running up to the police, yelling accusations. What if they did a background check on him? No records until two years ago, and he was two fake limbs and no vision.

"Comin'," He sighed, pushing himself off the bed. '_Just fucking great; I should have gone with Al.., and, well, Al.' _Racking his gloved auto mail hand through his golden locks, he opened the bedroom's door. Pecking his head out blindly he asked," Where are you?"

_Whack!_

"Son of a-!"

XxXx

"I'm still sorry for being mean yesterday. Something just… snapped." Alphonse apologized, rubbing the back of his head with a goofy chuckle," I'm not normally like that." Alfons smiled at the alchemist's younger brother," S'okay Al, Edward always told me that you were the nice brother. Plus, I probably would have had the same reaction, if not worse."

Alphonse blushed," Does Niisan really talk about me a lot?"

"He talks about you more than anyone else, more than himself, in fact. Once when he was sick, he rambled on and on about you. "Alfons laughed at the brunette's shocked expression," Don't give me that look. He adores you and you know it."

Alphonse blushed," Heiderich… May I talk to you about something… Lots of somethings, to be more, uh, precise. " And was happy to see the German nod with a slightly confused expression. "Could we… you know, uh, talk about somewhere more private?"

Alfons nodded again, thinking of a place where no one was flocking around. "There's a lake up the road," He cheered merrily, trying to keep the mood light. Alphonse giggled, and grinned at him," Thanks Heiderich~"

XxXx

"Someone," the man hissed," Should put you back into line."

Edward had no idea what had happened a few seconds ago. All he could hear was soft ringing in his head. _Whack! _"Are you even listening?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Good."

XxXx

"This place is marvelous!" Alphonse cheered, with a kid in the candy store look on his face. The lake sure was great. Though it was the usual overcast, the lake shown with radiance; its blue-gray surface was very appealing as people paddled row boats in it. "Hey Alphonse, there's a cabin just over that hill." Alfons jerked his thumb to a small mountain of land covered in wilting flowers. "It's abandoned," He chuckled," I've heard that people still use it just for fun."

Alphonse raised a chocolate eyebrow," Really? That's weird."

"I know, right?" As they wondered over to the wooded cabin, they laughed.

Heiderich opened the door to the cabin," Unoccupied~," He cheered, turning to Alphonse who was entering behind him," Make sure to lock the door."

Nodding, the brunette clicked the ancient lock. Facing the room, he saw it was dark. There was a skylight letting in the only light in the middle of the roof. Pillows were thrown around the areas were the light reached, so it was comfortable. "This is… nice…," Alphonse mumbled, heading over to the darkly colored pads to sit down.

"And no one can spy on whatever you have to say." Heiderich grinned, sitting across from the shorter boy. "So… what _do _you have to say?"

Alphonse blushed, that or it was the lighting. "A-are you aware of Niisan's…. and my… relationship?"

"Relationship…" Alfons mused," What do you mean?" The white-blond had thought he was just incorrectly interpreting things. Nothing was going on between the brothers… right? '_So, I… wasn't wrong? Something _is _happening…_ _Maybe they do… sexual favors?'_ The German was disgusted and couldn't even imagine innocent Alphonse doing something like that.

" Heiderich… My brother and me…"

"Hmm?"

"You're making me nervous!" Alphonse stated," I don't want you to have your image of Niisan ruined."

'_So … it is sexual?'_ Alfons was staring intensely at the younger boy.

"I thought he would be the one to inform you…"

There was a silence. "Let me back up some more." Alphonse sighed, scratching thoughtfully at his head.

" 'Kay." Heiderich was confused now, what was the young adult trying to point out?

" …. I'm nervous…" The younger appearing mumbled, rubbing his hands together and chewing on his lower lip. "Hey Alfons…?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that when I'm nervous I kiss people?"

"When your- _MMHP!_"

XxXx

The alchemist didn't know how many times he had been hit by his father at this point. It was really just too much for him to count at the moment. The curses he was getting were horrible, and it was taking some strength to not burst out a comeback. You never, ever, do that to the man known as his father.

Hoenheim sighed as he plopped down in the nearest arm chair. "Would you like to apologize?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again sir."

"You better hope…" Hoenheim of Light mumbled, deciding to look at the window. "Homosexuals," He spat, harsh golden eyes training upon two men holding each other's hand while they were blushing," I hate them more then I hate you. More than I hate human transmutation."

Edward backed into the front door, hands gripping the brass door knob. "Is that so?"

Hoenheim whipped around to face him, and Edward couldn't help but to flinch at the feeling of being stared at. "Are you happy I hate something more than you?"

Edward sneered. "Hey, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Edward didn't know where to begin. He questioned himself as he was tempted to spit it all out. Alphonse wouldn't be happy if he let it slip all the way. Half way is definitely the way to go. "Dad… I'm gay."

XxXx

Heiderich wiped at his lips furiously. "W-what was _that _for?" He was beet red in the matter of seconds. Alphonse was leaning over top of him, pillows squishing under both of their weight. One of the boy's hands was placed on the ground for support, and the other was pushing on Heiderich's bony waist. Both their faces were inches apart, and both were blushing. Of course, Heiderich was redder, and Al was just hardly pink at all. Blue eyes started wide in silver-brown. The blue, however, dropped to the red lips that were just pushed against his own.

"D-did we just?"

"Mm-hmm."

Alfons cursed under his breath. This had been his first kiss. With someone who looked year younger than him, in a dusty old cabin, and that person was of the same gender. He knew that it was probably be the last kiss he'd ever received before his lungs failed on him. Alphonse looked at him," Was I your-"

"Yeah," Heiderich mumbled, as Alphonse couldn't take holding up his weight, and collapsed onto the German. Alphonse was small and light enough to rest comfortably on white-blond. "I'm sorry." Al mumbled," I-I just thought it wo-would," He broke into tears," I d-don't know!" The smaller boy rested his head on the scientist's chest as he wailed. "I'm so sorry! I w-was so in the moment!"

Alfons didn't know how to reply. But the male kissing him made something fall into place; like a missing puzzle piece, almost. He was going against what he was taught by liking someone of the same gender. His mother scolded him every time he visited without a girl friend and his father then would give him the same pointers that probably only worked a long time ago.

Alfons couldn't help but to run his fingers through Al's hair. "Shh, it's okay," He cooed. Alphonse looked up at him from the large stain he was making on the German's jacket," Bu-but I stole your f-first kiss from you."

"So? It's not like I was ever going to get kissed anyways. You did me a favor. It's better than trying to find a girl friend, just to use her, and then to later break her heart… When I died again."

"D-died?"

"Of course," Alfons chuckled sadly, with a wistful look," Do you expect me to live with this horrid disease? I swear I'm fighting as much as I can; it's just… I'm not fighting hard enough."

Alphonse sniffed," Of course you're fighting hard enough!"

"Look at you, talking to me like you've known me forever."

"You are almost me. We're like the same person. But… not." The seventeen, yet thirteen, year old considered," I don't really know, it's hard to explain."

The scientist grinned," Tell me about it."

"Heiderich… why do you think you survived human transmutation?"

"Don't know. Alchemy confuses me."

"Yet you can make things fly through the sky," Al pointed out," You see, our worlds differ in large portions, yet still resemble each other in major ways."

"Yeah, your right."

"So what happens when alchemy was used here, and things flew through the sky there?"

"It changed what was… Holy shit," Alfons whacked Al lightly;" You're a genius."

Alphonse gave the older boy a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while. While things develop over there, things happen over here. If my world could make a simple fying machine, then your world can do alchemy."

"But I though human transmutation was advanced."

"Maybe… the laws of equivalent exchange haven't kicked in?" Al mumbled, thinking hard," Did Niisan… lose anything?"

Alfons sighed; he was going to have to tell another secret that Edward told him not to speak about. "Yes."

Al was flabbergasted," W-what did he l-lose?"

Heiderich sighed," I shouldn't say. It's not my position to tell you."

Alphonse hissed, while chewing thoughtfully at his bottom lip. "Fine," Silence," Anyways, maybe it was a fluke. Maybe it messed the Gate up when alchemy was used."

"I thought this Gate knew everything?"

"Right," Al mumbled," Maybe… your were supposed to come back. Like you reunited Niisan and me, and this is your reward for doing so. Maybe the Gate is just doing this for its entertainment."

"That second one is a little… harsh."

"I know. But that's life, Alfons. If you came back sicker than before-"

"Maybe… this is Edward's punishment for bringing someone back. Maybe the Gate thought he wasn't learning his lesson. Then, it just let me go so Ed can watch me suffer. To watch people around me suffer…" Alfons couldn't help but to trail off as he considered the harsh reality.

"That's… twisted."

"_Hmm._"

Alphonse was nibbling what looked like a hole through his lower lip. "You're a nervous wreck," The German mumbled," Maybe we should go back to the house, and both get so rest."

"No," Al mumbled," I don't want to see Niisan. I thought he'd always told me everything. But I was wrong." Tears were beginning to streak down his round face again. "What do you think I'm doing wrong? Is this the cruel twist f-for… Loving him?"

"L-loving him?"

"Heiderich, you're so dense!" Alphonse pushed off of the taller doppelganger of himself. Alfons wheezed for breath at the pressure on his chest.

Lying down next to him Alphonse sniffled," Your reaction is so stupid. Open your mind."

"My mind? That kind of stuff is _illegal_."

"So? Liking someone of the same gender is a big sin too. Right now…" he mumbled.

"Edward… could be taking advantage of you! He could-"

Alphonse slapped his look-alike. "SHUT UP! NIISAN WOULD NEVER BE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME… because…. I started it."

XxXx

Silence.

Still.

Quiet.

Deafening.

XxXx

"W-what?"

XxXx

"WHAT?"

XxXx

Alphonse was on top of him again. Not kissing him this time, but yelling into his shirt; muffling his curses. Edward had told Alfons that his little brother never cursed, unless he was coming apart. '_This is my entire fault. This is my entire fault.'_

The German ran his bony fingers through the doppelganger's hair, hushing him. "Let's head back," He hacked; which was something he hadn't been doing for a little while. A nice break, he decided, but not long enough. "You could relax."

"Relax? Nothing is _ever _relaxing at home! Niisan gets no respect by our father, and I hate just standing there! Standing, Alfons, and watching him get hurt. It hurts me… a lot." The younger boy sniffled, and wrapped his arms around the German," Mm… I need this…" He mumbled," I'm sorry for messing up your shirt."

"Its okay," Heiderich mumbled," I'm a jack ass."

"You're not… you're sweet." Alphonse pecked Alfons on the cheek.

Blushing, Alfons got up, moving Al out of the way. He hacked a few times, blood covering his fist. "That ruined the moment," He mumbled under his breath. "_F_uck, its cold in here," He shivered, putting his jacket that was lying on the floor on. Or he was about to, until he decided the need to show something to Al. Shoving the jacket down, he placed his hands at the edge of his shirt's hem '_Should I..?'_ He contemplated the pros and cons, and chose it was best to show. Reaching back for his shirt's hem, he pulled it off quickly. "Alfons," Al mumbled breathlessly," You look like a skeleton."

It was true. Alfons's dead white skin was gripped to his bones. Ribs were jutting out of his sides. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Like at any moment a gust of wind would blow him over. Veins were noticeable, and his shoulders were slumped like he couldn't hold then up. '_This was what he was hiding beneath large t-shirts? Was he this bad before he was… shot?' _Things were going a mile a minutes in Alphonse's brain.

"If you're going to stare, look at my back."

"Your back?" Alphonse scooted over to Alfons's other side.

Silence.

"What happened back here?" Al mumbled, tracing one of the lines with his fingertips. Alfons hissed," Don't do that. It itches like Hell now." He tossed his arm back and clawed at the marks.

"Stop you're breaking the skin."

"So? It feels better."

Alphonse grabbed his hand," You're getting blood caked under your nails."

"That was there before."

"Quit squirming! I'm trying to look at this."

As soon as Alphonse let go the German's hands, the clawing continued.

"Okay, sit on your hands!"

Heiderich sighed, yet obeyed; though the itch grew stronger.

"Okay, I'm going to poke at your back again…" Al mumbled, resuming to putting his fingers on the right line. "It's scaly… I think the skin may be peeling off."

"So… it's healing?"

"Normally it would be yeah… but not in this case." Al said, wiping off the blood with his coat tail. "Edward's going to freak out when he sees I've messed up his favorite jacket," he chuckled, yet stared of in the distance," This was his before he… came to your world."

Silence.

"Oh…" Then the German young adult snatched up his coat, and handed it to Al who was behind him," Use mine then, silly."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

XxXx

Ed slipped out of the room after his father yelled in disbelief. He could hear the silent rampage. Edward leaned his ear against the door.

Currently he was outside their huge apartment, in the hallway. He couldn't tell if anybody was around or not. Pressing his ear to the door he listened in on the, so-far, silence. "Don't you ever come back," There was Ed's ticket to leave; to get out of chains holding him down. Then again, what would Al do without him? He sighed, and waited.

A/N: There? See what I mean? XD

I love you guys~

Plot twists were a-plenty-ish, and somemore are just around the corner!

:3 Thanks for sticking with me so far.

~ Annie May Detective XD


End file.
